The Network Ale System (NFS) protocol allows a client computer to access files that are stored on storage devices associated with a server computer, over a network. A NFS server exports a “share” which may be thought of as a directory within the file system associated with the server. A NFS client computer may then “mount” this exported share. Applications running on the client computer may access the mounted share as if it were a directory on the local file system of the client computer. The NFS client communicates over the network to the NFS server to physically access the storage volume containing the exported share.